gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Port Run Colonial Highways Network
Port Run Colonial Highways Network consists of all at-grade highways and expressways in the Royal Watersauga crown colony of Port Run. The network provides critical access between major settlements in the 256-km² colony. The network of roads are maintained jointly Roads Watersauga and Port Run Transportations Department (TD). As of 2015, Port Run manages 301.5 km of highways. Highways are classified as colonial highways (CH), with single-digit numbered CH being an at-grade highway, and those numbered with three digits are expressways. Highway Classes At-Grade Highways .]] There are currently seven colonial highways spanning across the colony, and the highway network keeps expanding as population grows. These colonial highways connect different parts of the colony and different principalities together. These colonial highways are generally two-laned, paved, and both directions. The highways are designated with numbers from 1 to 99 are reserved for at-grade highways. However, as of 2015, the numbers in use only range from 1 to 8. These highways provide basic access to major towns in the colony, as well as facilitating cross-boundary travel into the neighbouring Cosmoplay Region. All highways has a prefix of "CH", which stands for "Colonial Highway". Expressways Beginning September 1, 2012, colonial highways with a prefix 10x is designated for expressway bypasses for existing at-grade highways, correspondingly numbered with one-digit x. Numbers from 100 to 999 are reserved for expressways. The numbers in use range from 101 to 106. These expressways are built as a bypass and an express to existing at-grade highways, and are numbered accordingly (usually by adding 100 to the number) to reflect the at-grade highway that it is replacing. There are a number of expressways being planned to replace existing at-grade highways. List of highways * CH1: Terry Fox Highway. This major east-west highway begins from the east end of the colony, through Port Run and Capitol City and to the west end of the colony, through Ashcottville and Dunlops. This highway is rated the busiest road in the colony, featuring more than 30,000 vehicles passing through every day. ** CH101: Terry Fox Express. This express highway serves as an alternative to the ill-congested CH1. The express is a six-laned, control access highway, mainly running in Capitol City. * CH2: Madawaska Highway. This major north-south highway connects the iMac Rocking Awesome Metropolitan Area and the colony. This highway is the second busiest in all of the colony, with about 20,000 vehicles passing through every day. * CH3: Aviation Parkway. This highway connects the colony to the Port Run International Airport. This highway is the least busiest, and locally known as "Airport Road" in the Principality of Millsport. * CH4: Quinte Highway. This north-south highway connects the Principality of Quinte and the surrounding area. The highway features less than 10,000 vehicle circulation every day. In 2011, road works have begun to extend this highway south of CH1, connecting the principality of South States, Rayleighsburg, Governor Administrative Region, and Wanikit. The extension has been completed in 2012, followed by the opening of a border crossing on July 1, 2012. ** CH104: Queens - South State Highway. This north-south expressway begins from CH106 in South State and runs north-south on the eastern urban fringe of Capitol City, and joins with CH4 at Ma Ling Ha Chau, connecting to Cosmpolay Region. * CH5: Port Run Thruway. 'Opened in 2011, the north-south running highway begins near Victoria Town, through Port Run, by-passing South State, and connects to the rest of Cosmoplay Region at the Powerhouse Border Control. * 'CH6: South State East-West Link. Temporary name, proposed east-west running at-grade highway running in South State. ** CH106: South State Thruway. Opened in 2011, the short stub of expressway generally runs in a east-west direction south of South State, and ends near University of Watersauga, Port Run campus. * CH7: Southeast Road. Connects South State to Mai Po via Lai Hoi and Wanikit. The highway receive its name for serving the southeastern parts of the colony. * CH8: Kong Tin Central Highway. Border connection with Cosmoplay Region, the only single digit colonial highway built to an expressway standard. See also * List of streets and roads in Port Run * Watersauga Strategic Routes Network Colonial Highways Network